NOSTALGIA
by Modcha
Summary: ¿Qué hacer cuando crees haber perdido algo sin saber qué? ¿Sentirte incompleto? Ver a alguien que se te hace familiar sin saber por que ¿POR QUÉ ESE SENTIMIENTO DE NOSTALGIA?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, este es mi primer fic y no se si les gustará o no, solo tomen en consideración que soy nueva si :) cualquier critica o comentario será bienvenido.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Gravity Falls aquí mencionados no me pertenecen solo la historia. **

**DISFRUTEN**

PRÓLOGO

¿Mabel? ¡¿MABEL?!

Todo estaba tan confuso, no recordaba porque estaba en ese oscuro lugar y luego resultaba tan, tan… familiar, a pesar de estar seguro de nunca haber estado ahí antes, además ese nombre que rondaba en su cabeza últimamente, esa tal Mabel, que nunca había conocido y que aún no sabía porque estaba tan desesperado en encontrar. Pero de algo estaba seguro ¡**LA IBA A ENCONTRAR! **El siempre había sido ese tipo de chico que logra lo que se propone y esta no sería la excepción.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Gravity Falls no me pertenecen, son fruto de la grandiosa mente de Alex Hirsch.**

**MABEL**

-**¿Qué es esto? ¿Donde estoy? ¿Dipper? ¿Dipper dónde estás?, esto ya no es divertido.**

En un rincón una chica con cabello largo y castaño se retorcía, estaba teniendo una pesadilla, se le podía ver el sufrimiento y la angustia en el rostro, entonces cuando la pesadilla parecía ser más que insoportable, la castaña despertó, estaba pálida y de un momento a otro la expresión de angustia cambió por una de tristeza profunda. Se dio cuenta que no era una pesadilla, sólo el terrible recuerdo que la acosaba una y otra vez siempre que intentaba descansar, se le veía marchita, delgada con grandes ojeras, en definitiva la Mabel sonriente y positiva había quedado olvidada hace muchos años, ¿cuantos habían sido? ¿cuatro o quizá cinco? había perdido la cuenta hace mucho.

La castaña se froto los ojos para despabilar la resaca del sueño y una vez mas se encontró rodeada de oscuridad, aún no lograba acostumbrarse a la soledad, sin embargo el pasar de los años la habían hecho al menos soportable. No se quejaba, sabía que no tenía derecho a hacerlo pues ella había sido egoísta, las imágenes pasaban una tras otra en su mente, desde Marmando, recordando cuando Dipper se había sacrificado para que ella pudiera quedarse con pato, ¡oh su fiel amigo pato! ¿qué sería de el? y ese terrible y fatídico día que ella había perdido todo, su rostro nuevamente reflejaba el dolor, estaba absorta en estos pensamientos cuando de repente...

-**¿Mabel?**

Genial, ya estaba delirando, ahora escuchaba voces pero nuevamente se escuchó...

**¡¿Mabel?!** \- Sonaba desesperado, esa voz ¿podía ser?, claro que era, era Dipper ella jamás podría olvidar esa voz pero ¿cómo?

* * *

Unos días antes...

\- **¡Apresurate Dipper!** \- fue lo primero que escucho esa mañana. Esa voz tan demandante que amaba escuchar todos los días.

\- **Ya voy Wendy, aún es temprano sabes** \- Replicó Dipper

Esa mañana se iban de viaje a visitar a un tal tío Stan que extrañamente los había invitado a pasar las vacaciones en su extraña cabaña del misterio en un lugar llamado Gravity Falls.

\- **Sabes Dipper, nunca me habías hablado de este tío tuyo** \- Dijo Wendy con un dejo de preocupación.

-**Eso es porque nadie habla nunca del tío Stan, mamá siepre dijo que era un tipo raro y tacaño, además menciono que hace años comenzó a delirar e inventar historias extrañas, así que nunca me dejó visitarlo.**\- Respondió Dipper recordando cuantas veces había querido ir a aquel extraño pueblo y como su mamá se negaba cada vez que el se lo pedía.

\- **¿Entonces por qué vamos a verlo?** \- Respondió esta algo desganada.

-**¡Wendy! sabes que amo lo que parece inalcanzable, aquello que me dicen que no puedo tener, por ejemplo tú, todo el mundo me decía que jamás te fijarías en mi y ve la hermosa y feliz familia que somos.**\- Este le decía mientras le rodeaba por la cintura con sus brazos, necesitaba que su esposa le apoyara en esto, por alguna extraña razón, se sentía realmente ansioso y sabía que algo grande le esperaba allí, no tenía la más mínima idea de que pero seguro era algo grande.

\- **Oh Dipper, nada de lo que me digas te justifica para llevarme a mi y a Anabel a una de tus locas aventuras** \- Respondía ella algo sonrojada por el abrazo de su esposo.

Anabel, oh el amaba a esa niña, había algo en ella que le era tan cálido y familiar, algo que lo hacía sentir feliz y por alguna razón le provocaba un sentimiento nostálgico que no entendía, sabía que ella era especial y no por el simple hecho de ser su hija, el siempre tenía un sexto sentido para esas cosas aún cuado no sabía porque.

-**¿Dipper? ¿Estas bien? ¡HEY DIPPER!** \- Wendy se soltó de los brazos de este tratando de sacarlo de ese estado letárgico en el que su amado se perdía muy seguido.

-** Lo siento, me perdí de nuevo** \- dice dipper con esa sonrisa tan tierna que Wendy nunca puede resistir.

\- **¡Oh esta bien, tu siempre ganas! es solo que a veces me gustaría saber en que piensas tanto.**

Así comenzó ese día que se suponía debía ser el inicio de una aventura genial, Dipper jamás imaginó lo que estaba a punto de descubrir ni la manera en que su vida cambiaría para siempre.

* * *

Hola de nuevo, les agradezco sus reviews, decidí tratar de reestructurar el primer y segundo capítulo, creo que de esta manera sea mas entendible

StkAmbln

Luty Malfoy :

He seguido los consejos de ambos, combine los primeros capítulos para que fueran uno solo, aún trabajo en el siguiente, en serio chicos, espero haber mejorado aunque sea un poco, mil gracias por sus reviews.

Gashicalmy : Aún falta un poco para las explicaciones jaja, espero que sigas conmigo hasta entonces y claro que planeó seguirlo.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola de nuevo chicos, ya sé que me tardo mucho en escribir, la verdad estaba esperando el desenlace de esta historia con los episodios del weirdmageddon y cabe decir que he quedado destrozada pero encatada, este desenlace ayuda bastante a mi historia, espero que les guste, he intentado tomar en cuenta todos sus consejos, de verdad espero que este capítulo este más entendible :)

Nuevamente, ningún personaje de Gravity Falls me pertenece, ellos son fruto de la maravillosa mente de Alex Hirsch

**Unos años antes… **

Ese día había comenzado como cualquier otro en la cabaña del misterio, Mabel lentamente se desperezaba mientras pato le lamía la cara,

**¿Dipper? ¡Hey Dipper!** \- Repitió Mabel solo para darse cuenta que nuevamente estaba sola.

Los últimos días en Gravity Falls eran todos iguales, Dipper ya nunca estaba cuando ella se levantaba, todo por el tío Ford, al parecer la atención de su gemelo estaba toda en las respuestas que por fin parecía estar apareciendo frente a él, ya no le prestaba atención, ya no salían a cazar misterios, se pasaba todo el tiempo con el tío y Mabel había quedado ignorada. Solo le quedaba conformarse con ayudar en la cabaña al tío Stan y a Wendy, ¡Wendy! Vaya incluso ella estaba ignorada por Dipper desde los últimos acontecimientos.

Pero había algo que la mantenía esperanzada, su treceavo cumpleaños, esas celebraciones eran sagradas para ella y su hermano, sabía que no la decepcionaría, no con esto, él no se atrevería.

Estaba tan perdida en sus grandiosas ideas cuando escuchó la voz de Dipper gradas abajo, salió corriendo antes de que Dipper atravesara la puerta y se olvidará de ella otro largo día:

**¡DIPPER!** \- Gritó esta mientras bajaba corriendo las gradas, Dipper se detuvo justo antes de cruzar la puerta para seguir al tío Ford.

**¿Mabel qué pasa?** – Respondió Dipper algo desconcertado.

**¿Lo has olvidado Dipper? ¡No lo puedo creer! Nuestro décimo tercer cumpleaños es en unos días y a ti parece no importarte** – Respondió Mabel con un deje de tristeza en la voz.

**Claro que me importa** \- respondió Dipper.

A Mabel se le iluminó la cara, Dipper sabía que no la podía decepcionar con esto, la había dejado muy sola últimamente y se sentía algo culpable por eso.

**Muy bien** \- respondió Mabel **\- porque tengo grandiosas ideas eh, y esta vez no dejaremos que ningún zombie lo arruine, oh Dipper estaba pensando en Unicornios ¡No! espera, ellos son malvados así que, que tal… **

**¡Dipper apresúrate! **\- interrumpió una voz bruscamente a Mabel - **¿Qué tanto te distrae?**\- Entró Ford algo irritado por el retraso de Dipper, Mabel lo vio furiosa.

**Ya voy tío Ford -** respondió rápidamente.

A Dipper se le caía la cara de vergüenza, odiaba dejar así a Mabel, se odiaba un poco por todo esto.

**Oye Mabel, sé que tienes muy buenas ideas** \- le dijo Dipper - **¿por qué no las clasificas todas? y cuando yo vuelva las discutimos ¿eh? Yo sé que eres la mejor planificadora de fiestas** \- trato de animar Dipper a Mabel, y de hecho logró robarle una sonrisa, Mabel se animó un poco y disimulo la sonrisa más grande que pudo.

**¡Oh ya sé Dipper, deja de alagarme eh!** – respondió esta, Dipper sonrió y salió corriendo atrás de la aventura con Ford, un poco más tranquilo de ver a su hermana sonriendo.

A Mabel no le quedó más que conformarse con ver una vez más a su hermano partir, cerró la puerta aun sonriendo pero cuando se dio cuenta que nuevamente estaba sola, no pudo más, sentía como las lágrimas bajaban por su rostro.

**¿Niña estas bien?** \- Escucho que alguien le preguntaba por detrás, era el tío Stan, Mabel se dio la vuelta y aun cuando intento contener las lágrimas ya no pudo más, abrazó a su tío lo más fuerte que pudo y dejo que todo lo que llevaba dentro estos últimos días saliera.

Stan intentaba consolarla, estaba muy molesto, por dentro, sabía que todo esto era culpa de su hermano, siempre tan egoísta, solo pensaba en él, no se daba cuenta del daño que les estaba haciendo a sus sobrinos.

**-Fin del Flashback- **

**Dipper, ya déjame ir, yo estaré bien**\- Dipper no podía contener las lágrimas, no dejaría que Bill le arrebatara lo que más amaba en el mundo, su gemela siempre había estado ahí, y si había sido egoísta un par de veces, pero que niño no lo había sido.

**¿Mabel por qué haces esto?** \- Gritaba con gran desespero Dipper, no lo podía entender, sabía que podían derrotar a Cipher si trabajaban juntos, lo habían hecho antes. ¿Qué le había dicho ese tramposo a su gemela para que accediera a una cosa tan despreciable?

**Dipper, solo cierra los ojos, todo va a estar bien, lo prometo - **susurró Mabel a Dipper mientras este perdía la conciencia debido a un golpe fuerte en la cabeza, lágrimas rodaban por los ojos de Mabel, Dipper sabía que eso no era cierto, las cosas no iban a estar bien, pero se había quedado sin fuerzas, por más que luchaba la conciencia se le iba por cortos segundos, y de un momento a otro todo se volvió negro. La última imagen que vio fue a Mabel con una sonrisa en el rostro, sabía que la estaba fingiendo, la conocía muy bien.

Dipper despertó sudando frío, mientras Wendy dormía tranquilamente a su lado, tenerla al lado le daba fuerzas, no sabía quién era esa persona en sus sueños, pero últimamente esa pesadilla se repetía una y otra vez, la niña le recordaba a alguien pero no sabía a quién, estaba pensando en eso cuando de repente la puerta de su habitación se abrió, era Anabel, lo vio con esos grandes ojos café y ese pelo castaño.

**Mamá, papá, no puedo dormir** – Espetó Anabel mientras se refregaba los ojos.

**Mamá está dormida** – susurró Dipper a su hija – **Ven acuéstate aquí pero no hagas ruido o despertarás a mamá.** – Anabel no esperó un segundo más, cuando Dipper estaba terminando la oración ella ya estaba acurrucada entre sus padres.

Anabel se quedó dormida en cuestión de minutos y Dipper solo la observaba, entonces lo supo, la niña de sus sueños se parecía a su hija, pero ¿Cómo era eso posible? Sabía que la niña en sus sueños no era su hija, porque Anabel no usaba Brackets y la niña de sus sueños sí.

Dipper se puso a pensar en sus primos, lo raro es que no recordaba a ninguna prima, su madre solo tenía al tío Stan hasta donde sabía y no tenía hijos, y las hermanas de su padre solo tenían hijos varones. Además ahora que se ponía a pensar bien, Dipper no recordaba mucho de su niñez, por alguna razón la mayoría de recuerdos eran vagos, en su mayoría muy malos, el no recordaba haber tenido muchos amigos de niño.

Dejó esos pensamientos de un lado a momento y regresó a pensar nuevamente en la pesadilla, la había tenido antes pero desde que había llegado a la cabaña era de casi todas las noches, ¿Sería algún tipo de advertencia? Después de todo podría ser que este fuera un aviso para saliera de Gravity Falls. NO, pero ahora el sentía más ganas, sabía que algo raro estaba pasando en ese lugar y que grandes descubrimientos le esperaban.

Dipper moría de ganas por conocer al tío Stan y es que pese a que había llegado a la cabaña ya hace un par de días el famoso tío no había mostrado la cara, cosa que tenía un poco molesta a su esposa, hasta entonces, solo habían conocido a Soos, era una persona muy agradable y era la mano derecha del tío por lo visto. Soos les había comunicado que el tío llegaría por fin el día siguiente de su viaje de recolección de misterios, entre tantos pensamientos y suposiciones de cómo sería el tío, Dipper por fin cayó dormido.


End file.
